


A Chinese Feast

by mrscultureclub



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Beef and Broccoli, Cashew Chicken, Chinese Food, Chinese almond cookies, Dinner, Egg Rolls, Feedee John Deacon, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Feeder Freddie Mercury, Food, Fortune Cookies, Gen, Hot mustard, Raspberry iced tea, Shrimp fried rice, Soy sauce, Sweet and Sour Sauce, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: Hello everyone!!!,Just to let you all know, this is my first story involving feederism. So, bear with me. Also, I am in no way affiliated with Queen. As with all of my fan fiction, this story is completely fictional and written just for fun.





	1. Lots of Yummy Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeederMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/gifts), [foreverherprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverherprincess/gifts), [Strawberrywhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/gifts), [Lorie1483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie1483/gifts), [Borealis_Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/gifts).

> Hello everyone!!!,  
Just to let you all know, this is my first story involving feederism. So, bear with me. Also, I am in no way affiliated with Queen. As with all of my fan fiction, this story is completely fictional and written just for fun.

** It was a warm summer night in London, and Queen was taking some much needed time off. Tonight, the band had gathered at Garden Lodge for a big dinner. Freddie had decided to get a whole variety of Chinese food. He knew everyone would enjoy that and he was very excited about all of it. This was going to be so much fun!!! **

** He had brought home lots of take-out for the occasion from a Chinese resturant nearby. He had gotten shrimp fried rice, beef and broccoli, cashew chicken, egg rolls, some raspberry iced tea, and for dessert, some fortune cookies, and Chinese almond cookies. There was plenty of soy sauce, hot mustard, and sweet and sour sauce too.**


	2. Freddie and Roger

** Not long after Roger, Brian, and John arrived, Freddie led them into the dining room. There, arranged neatly on the kitchen table, along with plates, cups, and silverware, was all of the food Freddie had brought home, all of which was hot, fresh, and ready to be enjoyed with some nice, cold raspberry iced tea and some dessert for after they'd all finished their meal. **

** "Wow,...this is a lot of food", said Brian. "Thanks for going to all the trouble and inviting us over, Freddie." **

** "Yeah, it's a good thing we're really hungry too", John added. **

** "Hungry" is just the tip of the iceberg...I'm starving!", Roger piped up. **

** "It's no trouble at all, guys", Freddie chuckled. "Now, enough talk, let's eat!" With that, they all sat down, fixing their plates and getting their drinks. **

** "Let's make this fun", said Freddie. "Roger, I'll feed you, and Brian, you can feed John." **

** "Okay", Brian shrugged, smiling. "This should be interesting." **

** "Can we have as much as we want?", Roger asked, already feeling excited. Freddie nodded. "That's why I made sure to get so much, in the first place", he replied. "I made sure to get some of everything we all like too". ** **"Oh my goodness, darling", said Freddie, picking up Roger's plate. "You weren't kidding when you said you were starving, were you?" **

** "Nope", Roger replied. It was obvious too...Roger had piled his plate high with a bit of everything! **

** "Lovely", said Freddie, scooping up a big bite of shrimp fried rice and blowing on it. "Now, open up". **

** So, opening his eager, hungry mouth wide, Roger sat, allowing Freddie to spoon feed him the rice, the beef and broccoli, and the cashew chicken. Roger loved every second of it...everything tasted so good...especially, with soy sauce on top! **

** "You're doing a wonderful job, dear!", Freddie praised him, bringing Roger's drink to his lips, so he could wash everything down. **

** "I want some egg rolls", Roger whined. **

** "Okay, darling", Freddie snickered. "I'll get you some, don't worry."**

** Practically drooling, Roger watched, following Freddie's every move, from the moment Freddie picked up an egg roll to blow on it, to when Freddie dipped it in hot mustard and held it up to Roger's mouth. Roger felt so amazing and happy as he took his first bite of the egg roll. It was just as delicious as everything else he'd been given.**


	3. Brian and John

** As Freddie had been feeding Roger, Brian had become very excited and quite eager to do the same with John. After all, both Freddie and Roger were having so much fun!!! John eyed every scrumptious morsel waiting for him, as Brian picked up his plate, scooping up a nice, big bite of beef and broccoli just for him. Sure enough, as Brian began to spoon feed him, John felt as if he was in Heaven.**

** "It's all so yummy, isn't it?", said Brian, once the beef and broccoli was all gone.**

** "Mmm-hmm", said John, still chewing a mouthful of food and nodding happily in agreement. **

** "You're doing so well", Brian praised him, watching as John swallowed the last of his helping of beef and broccoli. "What would you like next?" John pointed at the cashew chicken. Because Brian had also helped him finish the shrimp fried rice and drink some raspberry iced tea as well, the chicken was the very last thing on John's plate. **

** "I see John was pretty hungry too!", said Freddie as he gave John and Brian a smile and a wink. Roger grinned at them both, as Freddie had picked up a couple of napkins for himself and Roger to wipe their hands and mouths. **

** Although the four of them were finishing their dinner, they were all still feeling hungry...and that could only mean one thing. It was time for dessert!!!**


	4. Gooey Goodness

** To start off, Freddie, Roger, Brian, and John each grabbed a fortune cookie, all of them having a good laugh and teasing one another about their fortunes. Whilst munching on the sweet, crunchy little cookies, however, Freddie's face suddenly lit up and he found himself sporting a big grin.**

** "I have a brilliant idea, darlings!", he said, immediately catching everyone's attention. **

** "If it involves those almond cookies, I'm in", said Roger. **

** "Yeah, I want some too!", John whined, looking back up at his feeder. "Brian, I'm still hungry!" **

** "I'm still hungry too, Freddie!", Roger added, looking at Freddie with hopeful eyes. **

** "Okay, you two", Brian replied, trying to calm them both down. "Just take it easy."**

** "Yes, you and John just need to relax", Freddie added gently. "Now, what was your idea, Freddie?", Brian asked.**

** "Well,...how about we warm up the almond cookies...and get them nice, warm, soft, and a little gooey?", Freddie continued. "Then, we can have them with some milk." **

** "Cookies!", Roger and John squealed.**

** "I think they're agreeing with you", chuckled Brian to Freddie. So, both Freddie and Brian got up from the table. Freddie picked up the package of cookies, carefully opening it, and emptying them onto a large plate. **

** Then, he scurried into the kitchen to warm them in the microwave, while Brian got the milk out of the refrigerator and poured a glass for each of them. Soon enough, Freddie and Brian returned with the milk and the cookies and sat back down. As they both enjoyed their own helpings, feeding Roger and John made them feel even happier. **

**THE **

** END**


End file.
